


Одна и та же пластинка: Последняя нота

by PFUCOFF



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Romance, Temporary Character Death
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25921957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PFUCOFF/pseuds/PFUCOFF
Summary: — Я хочу встретиться с тобой, но уже не как сбежавшая страна, а как обычный человек, — Союз мягко похлопал немца по спине, — Начинай— Люблю тебя— Заткнись«Выстрел.»«Падение...»«Пустота»
Relationships: Third Reich (CountryHumans)/USSR (CountryHumans), Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic)/Third Reich (Anthropomorphic)
Kudos: 1





	Одна и та же пластинка: Последняя нота

**Author's Note:**

> Является продолжением двух фанфиков:
> 
> Одна и та же пластинка: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680647/chapters/59642326  
> То, что было потом: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733473

Нападение. Несчастный случай. Собственная неосторожность.

Они умирали столько раз, столько раз спасали друг друга. Отсчет уже идет на тысячи лет. Они оба устали.

Один из них шел по дороге, когда чья-то машина выскочила из угла. Он бы мог спастись. Но зачем? Рано или поздно умрет. Свет ярких фар перед болью.

Падение.

Такой же пустой взгляд. Вид даже уже не усталый, а скорее никакой. Будто уже смирился со всем.

— Что на этот раз?  
— Авария  
— Понятно

И вновь молчание. Все темы исчерпали себя. Советы еще ощущал фантомную боль. Он подошел ближе к Рейху и обнял его. Уже не было таких ярких чувств, хотя бы отголоска. СССР не знал, любил ли он его до сих пор или просто привык к нему. Так же было и с Германией.

— Я сдаюсь. Я... Уничтожь меня, прошу, — Третий уткнулся в шею и сильно схватил другого руками. До крови царапая кожу. Вопль отчаяния и безысходности, — Ты первый забрал мою жизнь, так сделай это снова. Навсегда!

Они оба упали на колени. Как же им было больно, но так не могло больше продолжаться.

— Умоляю, моя любовь, избавь меня от этого отчаяния, — Рейх понимал, что тот не знает как. Но ему хотелось. Нет. Он жаждал этого больше всего. Мечтая о смерти, Германия совсем не думал о том, что будет с Советами. Сойдет ли он с ума от одиночества? Или они уже прошли этот этап?

— Я не знаю. Мне жаль

Рейх дрожал, а СССР все еще обнимал его. Разумом последний был не здесь, а где-то далеко, в спасительном небытие.

— Что мы еще не пробовали? — снова задал этот вопрос Германия.  
— Двойное самоубийство

Проблеск надежды появился в красных глазах. Подняв взгляд на Советов, Третий удивленно рассматривает его лицо. Дыхание сперло.

— Ты в-ведь согласен? Мы попробуем? Прошу...  
— Да

Не обращая внимание на немногословного русского, Рейх вытащил пистолет. Советы сделал тоже самое.

— Ты готов?

Короткий кивок и поцелуй. Он передал пистолет Германии. К вискам обоих прижались дула.

— Ты даже не представляешь, как я тебя люблю, мой дорогой! — с придыханием произнес Третий. Вновь наклонившись к губам и целуя, он сел на СССР. Обнимал его.

— Я хочу встретиться с тобой, но уже не как сбежавшая страна, а как обычный человек, — Союз мягко похлопал немца по спине, — Начинай

— Люблю тебя  
— Заткнись

Выстрел.

Падение...

Пустота

~~~

— Могу я подсесть? Все места заняты, — молодой человек славянской внешности внезапно обратился к Алоизу. Последний взглянул на полупустой зал и тихо вздохнул. Почему к нему клеятся всякие ненормальные? Он уже хотел быстро уйти, даже не допив свой кофе, но внезапно разлил как раз этот кофе на парня. Очень горячий. На штаны.

~~~

— Все нормально, я и не такое получал, — пытался успокоить его Алекс, улыбаясь изо всех сил, которые у него остались, — Тем более я сам приставал  
— Однако я все же настаиваю на больнице  
— Не нужно, я живу рядом, дома обработую, вам незачем переживать

Они сидели в помещении для персонала, и Алекс держал холодную тряпку на ожоге ноги. Благо он успел отпрыгнуть от горячего напитка. Если бы нет, то тряпочкой тут не обошлось бы.

— А у вас парень есть?  
— А вы мазохист?  
— Нет, что вы, — отрицательно покачал головой пострадавший.  
— Странно, тогда почему вы, несмотря на ожог, продолжаете лезть ко мне?  
— Вы мне понравились, вот почему

Неловкая тишина. Смущенный Алекс перевел взгляд на окно. Птички запели.

— Возможно, есть, а возможно и нет

Славянин удивленно посмотрел на Алоиза:  
— Почему возможно?  
— Если вы спросите мой номер, то, может быть, в скором будущем появится, — улыбнулся немец. Острые клыки были довольно заметны, но Алекс посчитал их красивыми.

— Может ли этот глупый человек узнать ваш номер? — заговорил на чистом немецком славянин.  
— ...

И зачем тогда Рейх пытался говорить на ломаном английском?!


End file.
